


Woman's Best Friend

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader is nervous around dogs, so Hela tries to make her more comfortable by introducing her to Fenris.





	Woman's Best Friend

You had always been nervous around dogs. It had started when you got bitten by a dog as a child and it had continued well into adult hood. Logically, you knew dogs wouldn't just attack someone without being provoked or something being wrong with them, but whenever you were around dogs that fear lingered in your mind.

So, when your girlfriend, Hela, introduced you to her giant wolf, Fenris, you were, naturally, very intimidated and nervous. And who wouldn't be? He was the size of the house! And, according to several of Hela's tales of battle, a vicious killer.

"Are you alright?" Hela asked, noticing your nervousness.

"What?" you asked, tearing your eyes away from the terrifying wolf. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hela raised an eyebrow, giving you a single look that said she didn't believe you for a second.

"I'm... a little nervous around dogs," you admitted. "And Fenris is a giant, very intimidating, wolf."

Hela laughed. "He won't hurt you!" she said. "He only hurts those who oppose me, or those I command him to."

"Still doesn’t make me any less nervous," you said. "It's not... I've been this way for years. There's no stopping it. And besides, after a while I'm sure I'll get used to him."

You lost a little faith in your words as you watched him use a fallen tree as a chew toy. You didn't know if you'd ever be less nervous around him. Then again, you'd gotten used to the fact that your girlfriend was the Goddess of Death pretty quickly, so maybe there was hope.

Hela gave a short whistle. Fenris perked his ears up, instantly abandoning the fallen tree and running over to the two of you. Instinctively, you took a step back, but Hela took your hand, pulling you close and keeping you standing next to her. “It's alright,” she said.

Fenris stopped next to the two of you, towering over you, and watched Hela, waiting for a command.

“Lay down,” she said. Fenris immediately did as he was told. He wasn't quite as high now, but still reached a height several feet above your head.

Still holding your hand, Hela lifted it, holding it in the air in front of Fenris' nose. Your heart raced, nervous at the thought of your hand being so close to the wolf's mouth.

“Um, Hela, are you sure about this?” you asked.

“It's alright,” she said. “Just relax.”

That was easier said than done. Hela released your hand, taking a few steps back. You took a deep breath, trying to remain calm as Fenris sniffed your outstretched hand.

‘It's alright. Just relax. It's alright. Just relax,’ you thought, repeating like a mantra in your head.

Apparently deciding you were alright, Fenris stopped sniffing and bumped your hand with his nose. Glancing back towards Hela, she gave a nod and an encouraging look.

Gaining a bit of courage, you pet Fenris' nose and snout. After a minute, he laid his head down, giving you access to the top of his head. You moved your hands up, stretching so you could scratch between his ears. Fenris closed his eyes, and you thought if he were a cat he would be purring right about now.

“See?” Hela asked, walking to stand beside you. “He's not so scary now, is he?”

Fenris opened one eye, looking at Hela and giving an almost indignant huff.

She rolled her eyes. “I know, you're still very intimidating. But only to my enemies. Be nice to Y/N.” Fenris sighed and closed his eye again. “So, thoughts?” she asked, turning to you.

“He's… not as scary as I first thought. He'll still take some getting used to, but I’ll get there,” you said.

“Good,” Hela said. “How about we continue our walk and let Fenris take a nap? I think he's about to start snoring.”

“Sounds good to me,” you said. As soon as the two of you began walking away, you heard Fenris starting to snore a bit. He fell asleep pretty quickly, and was kind of cute, for a vicious murder dog. Maybe you'd stop being nervous around him sooner than you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> Okay, so I know in myth Fenris is another one of Loki's kids and is Hela's brother, but I'm going by movie verse here.


End file.
